Final Fantasy VII2: Seed of Chaos
by WhiteDragonPriestess
Summary: DISCONTINUED What if Sephiroth hadn't been the only child of Lucrecia and Vincent Valentine if he hadn't been the only innocent soul bent to the will of the mad scientist Professor Hojo?
1. Chapter 1

By: Psych The Shadowboxer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF7. If I did…I'd probably not be having the problem of wondering how I'm going to buy yoohooluver's birthday gift! Haha!

**Final Fantasy VII-2: Seed of Chaos**

_Chapter One: Awakening The Seed _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

- Earth; February 2004 -

Luminous green eyes blinked wearily at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. It was nearly three AM and the owner of those eyes still could not sleep.

With a disgruntled sigh, Halisia Valentine swung herself into a sitting position and swept her long brown hair back in an attempt to tame the waves that rippled through it.

"Alright, Halisia…. You can't sleep…again. It's time for a nice little walk," the girl mumbled to herself as she got off of her bed and pulled on her boots and jacket. Then she opened the window and slipped outside into the freezing winter night, lit only by the cold moon.

>>>

- Sixteen Years Earlier; February -

Professor Hojo grumbled a bit as he paced back and forth through a room in the ShinRa Mansion. It had been only a week or so since Lucrecia had given birth. This, however, was where the problem stemmed from. Hojo growled at the thought. Valentine had, yet again, found a way to irk him – even from the grave the insufferable man was mocking him! Hojo's dark gaze lit upon the two small figures sleeping side-by-side in a cage-like cradle.

The larger of the two was the boy, whom his mother had named Sephiroth. He had been born with black hair and shocking blue eyes, but already his eyes had become the exact glowing hue of Mako. The smaller infant, his sister, was the unexpected one of the two and thus remained unnamed. Her hair was also black and her eyes had also changed from bright blue to luminous Mako green. Both twins were frighteningly pale.

"Damn you, Valentine…you and your spawn…" the mad scientist hissed as he moved over to the cradle. The girl was stirring. Somehow she would always manage to awake when Hojo was angry and would lie there and stare at him with those feline eyes. It always unnerved him and yet, at the same time, he found himself growing attached to both of the children. This was why he cursed their father. The "insufferable" had been found charming even by Hojo, who hated him beyond belief.

"Professor!" one of Hojo's lab assistants called out as he entered the room.

"What?" the rather irate genius hissed as both of the infants awoke with a start and began to wail.

"The machine is ready, sir," the assistant muttered before dashing from the room before Hojo's wrath could be unleashed on him. Hojo's eye twitched rapidly before he began to sneer, completely ignorant of the frightened wails of the two children. His plan would work! Soon he would be rid of the unexpected female child, the abomination that reminded him – in a rather odd way – of her damnable father! With this thought in place, Hojo swooped forward and grabbed the female infant away from her brother, who had been moving toward her as though to wrap his tiny arms around her. This caused both twins to wail louder, but Hojo merely strode from the room with no care whatsoever of the twins' pain at being separated.

Upon entering his lab, all of Hojo's assistants shied away and winced at the wailing of the female infant. Hojo motioned to one of his assistants,

"Go and feed the boy, put him back to sleep. The experiments will begin in the morning if all goes well tonight," he ordered icily. The assistant ran off to do as she'd been told and another stepped forward to receive the female child as she was thrust at him. He then set about the relatively simple task of silencing her.

"Sir…where would you like the machine to take her?" the assistant in charge of running the machine asked as Hojo prepared to take the girl through the portal and into a parallel world.

"Hmm…" Hojo thought about it for a moment, then smirked a bit. "You choose. My plans are far too big to deal with trivial concerns, such as exactly where she ends up." Was his response. The assistant sweat-dropped momentarily before setting up the machine.

"The people of this world speak a language they call 'English.' It isn't too different from our world's common tongue," the assistant explained as Hojo moved toward the portal. He halted and grimaced. He hated using such a lowly tongue. In his mind, everyone in the world should've been forced to learn Midgarian when ShinRa Inc. took over, but the President wasn't concerned at all. The professor accepted the girl-child and went through the portal. He would return in only two hours…without the infant.

>>>

- Back to Earth; 2004 -

Halisia yawned as she stood up from the clearing she'd been sitting in. It was her sixteenth birthday and she'd just spent at least an hour thinking about her past. The teen smiled a bit and shook her head as she walked home, allowing her mind to wander for a little while.

Halisia had been adopted as an infant. The man that had left her in the orphanage had only told its mistress that he had been the doctor that delivered her and that her surname was Valentine. He hadn't even said how old she was before he'd shoved her into the arms of the woman and left. It wasn't long afterward that her adoptive parents had stumbled across her and accepted her, giving her the name she loved so much.

Bright green eyes widened, then turned to jade ice as she heard the sound again. The sound of a branch snapping. Someone was following her. Halisia forced herself to remain calm and keep walking. Due to her oddly enhanced senses, the person could honestly be at least twenty feet behind her, but Halisia didn't care. Her mind had been wandering, so the person could also be much closer and she needed to be careful. Then she heard the snow crunching to her left and spun, only to be knocked down by a small figure with vaguely green skin and a stained lab coat.

"Get off of me! AHH!" Halisia cried out as a needle was jabbed into her neck and a green liquid was injected. The figure pinning her to the ground began to laugh, madness shining in his beady black eyes. Halisia moved to struggle, or at least get this psycho to lessen the pressure on her lungs, but the moment she moved burning agony seemed to burst through her every cell. Halisia cried out again, this time tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes as she felt as though she would combust.

"Ready for another, my dear Miss Valentine?" he cackled before injecting another syringe of the odd liquid into her neck. This continued a few more times, Halisia's delirious mind unable to grasp time anymore as pain engulfed her. She knew only that she was helpless. Then her vision cleared momentarily, long enough to see the creature on top of her holding up a syringe of glistening blue liquid. Then her world went completely black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay! That's the end of that chapter! I can already tell you that this will NOT be one of my better stories. Most definitely not one of the better written ones either. Oh well! This story will span about eleven chapters, the last of which will be the Epilogue. I already have the plot written out, but I'm still not sure how well I'll follow it. :wink: Anyway! Read, review, & feel free to send flames that will be used to burn Mojo-Hojo to the GROUND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Peace out!

> Psych the Shadowboxer


	2. Chapter 2

By: Psych The Shadowboxer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF7. If I did…I'd probably not be having the problem of wondering how I'm going to buy yoohooluver's birthday gift! Haha!

**Final Fantasy VII-2: Seed of Chaos **

_Chapter Two: Life Changes _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

- Previously -

_She knew only that she was helpless. Then her vision cleared momentarily, long enough to see the creature on top of her holding up a syringe of glistening blue liquid. Then her world went completely black. _

_>>>_

- Present -

A soft groan pierced the air as Halisia struggled with her twitching muscles. She felt only that she had to get up. She most definitely had to get out of the snow, at least. With a sharp intake of breath, Halisia managed to at least sit up. Then she got a good look at her surroundings.

'_I'm still in the forest? How? I was expecting to wake up in a lab or something…_' her mental voice whispered her thoughts. With a shake of her head, the teenager managed to drag herself to her feet and stumble in the direction she hoped was home.

>>>

- Home -

With the world around her spinning, Halisia wasn't quite sure how exactly she was supposed to open the door to her home. After all, wasn't its motion enough to turn the knob for her? This being thought, Halisia realized just how disoriented she truly was and her logical part began to worry for her…usually normal part.

After about three unsuccessful attempts, the sixteen-year-old managed to get the back door open.

'_Why not take the window? It's how you got out…_' part of her reasoned. Halisia's consciousness snorted.

'_I'd rather live…_' her mentality drawled out. By this point she caught sight of a picture on the wall. It was the family portrait of herself and her adoptive parents. This frightened her because it meant that she was halfway to the staircase…and she didn't even remember entering the house! With that in mind, Halisia ran.

The door of her bedroom now shut tightly behind her, Halisia moved over to the full-length mirror on the door of her closet. The sight that greeted her was even more of a blow to her disoriented mind.

Halisia's already long, wavy brown hair was actually about three inches longer…and her bangs had somehow turned silver. Not only that, but her green eyes…they were different. They always had been, but now it was noticeable. They were glowing. Halisia, physically paralyzed from this shock, allowed her mind to travel.

'_What did I do last night?_' she wondered. She thought about it until her temples began to ache and she felt a shaking rise from her body, up through her chest and into her throat. She knew this feeling well. She was either going to laugh or scream bloody murder. Then her final memory of the night before came back. She remembered nothing after entering the woods behind her home. Now she really did scream…at the top of her considerable lungs.

Hearing this "odd" commotion and being rather rudely awakened by it, Emily and Jacob Carr feared the worst, as most parents would. Perhaps this would explain how their minds cleared so instantaneously upon realizing that they were hearing their darling child screaming her heart out in fear? If not, who knows why they were so clear-headed?

Either way, the two made it down the hall to Halisia's room in record time and stopped dead in their tracks at the image before them.

Halisia, her pale skin the shade of death, was on her knees in front of her full-length mirror. Her long hair, as usual as when she sat like that, brushed the floor. This time, however, they could see in her reflection that her bangs, the two locks of hair that she had never allowed to grow past her chin, were a shimmering metallic silver. They could also see through the reflection that her eyes were abnormally large and…glowing?

"Halisia?" Emily gasped, moving cautiously toward the teenager, who was still screaming. Jacob moved toward his wife, not sure what was causing this in his daughter. He was also not entirely sure he wanted to find out! "Halisia!" Emily's voice raised. Halisia suddenly stopped screaming and turned toward them.

"What's happened to me?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes turning toward the floor as her voice shook. Emily knelt beside the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know, sweetheart…but we'll find out…I promise," Emily whispered soothingly into the teen's ear.

>>>

- One Year Later -

**_Thud! _**

**_Thud! _**

Halisia's bare fists slammed into the punching bag hanging in the corner of her family's basement. She barely felt the pain anymore, but it was still there. The rough material always did a pretty number on her knuckles. Emily hated it, but Jacob had insisted on her learning how to fight after she'd explained the whole "I went into the woods at night and can't remember anything" scenario. The seventeen-year-old halted for a moment and wiped the sweat off of her brow, accidentally leaving a streak of blood in its place.

"Hard to believe that was an entire year ago…" she whispered as she sat down and leaned her head against the wall, thinking back.

After the incident one year earlier, Halisia's adoptive parents had insisted that she be home-schooled rather than returning to school and possibly being tormented about the sudden alteration in her looks. The only ones Halisia had dared to tell the truth were her two best, and only, friends. They had taken it rather well, all things considered.

Added to the fact that she was now at home for school, Halisia had also turned herself into a bit of a hermit. She never really left her house without being forced and spent all of her time either training, studying, or surfing the Internet.

"Halisia! Dinner's ready!" Emily yelled down to the girl. Halisia sighed, rather annoyed at being interrupted in her train of thought. She had become rather irritable ever since the incident. She couldn't help it, though. That being thought, Halisia stood up and was about to leave when her gaze locked onto the swinging bag. With a soft growl and barely a thought, Halisia leapt at the bag and slammed a foot into it. The bag swung powerfully from the force before slamming into the floor. Halisia, however, was already halfway up the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hiya! Okay! Thank you to my first two reviewers: Akenshi & Meralhi. Moving on…

In response to Akenshi's review:

Sorry, honey, but no. I even double-checked with a dear friend of mine who is pretty deep into the plotlines of video games. This is what she told me: "They don't come out and say Seph is Vince's son, but everyone who's played the game and actually thought about it has thought so. Hojo only raised him. That's all." Besides, even if he's not…there's still a such thing as Alternate Universe:grins:

Thanks to those two for being my first reviewers. Much love. The next chapter _**SHOULD**_ be out soon. No promises! Read & review! Peace.

> Psych the Shadowboxer


	3. Chapter 3

By: Psych The Shadowboxer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF7 or FMA. If I did…I'd probably not be having the problem of wondering how I'm going to buy Christmas gifts! Haha!

(Also…sorry for taking so much time in updating. I got re-addicted to DDR!)

**Final Fantasy VII-2: Seed of Chaos **

_Chapter Three: Cat-Like Glares _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

- Previously -

_"Halisia! Dinner's ready!" Emily yelled down to the girl. Halisia sighed, rather annoyed at being interrupted in her train of thought. She had become rather irritable ever since the incident. She couldn't help it, though. That being thought, Halisia stood up and was about to leave when her gaze locked onto the swinging bag. With a soft growl and barely a thought, Halisia leapt at the bag and slammed a foot into it. The bag swung powerfully from the force before slamming into the floor. Halisia, however, was already halfway up the stairs. _

>>>

- Now -

Halisia released a tiny sigh as she clicked on an icon. She was looking for pictures, GIFs, and really just generally anything on her favorite anime – Full Metal Alchemist. She snickered as she came across a GIF of the main character, Edward Elric, freaking out…possibly over being called short.

'_Ed is such a goof…kinda like my buddies…speaking of which…_' the teen paused for a moment in her Internet surfing as she thought. "Those two haven't tried to sneak in my window for a few days…I'm starting to worry…" she mushroom-sighed as she thought of her two best friends…two of the biggest idiots in their school.

Both of said-friends were male, which kind of worried her parents, but Halisia could not have cared less. Her "buddies" were too much like brothers to her…not to mention that Jeff – or Queen Jeffidiah, as he was better known – was actually gay. And quite flaming, at that! The other was a huge, hulking boy named Shannon – though he was called Brother Shenandoah by the other two – and was one of those gentle giants…especially considering that he towered over his two best friends by a good foot and a half on a good day! (In English: He slouches a lot.)

Just as her thoughts and memories of the boys were starting to come up in a most annoying fashion, there was a knock on the window by her computer. Halisia frowned for a moment,

'_Heh, speaking of the dummy…zz,_' she chuckled at this thought before getting off of her butt and going to the window. As she started to open the rather annoying fixture, a chill ran down her spine and she called out for her friends. "Jeff? Shan? Which one of you idiots is bugging me at…" Halisia paused to turn her head and look at the computer's clock. "One AM?" She blinked a bit, neither one of them ever showed up so early! A deep, rather dark, chuckle drew her attention back to the window. This time she saw a very tall figure crouched in the tree and this figure opened up two orbs of jade green…that looked frighteningly like cat's eyes. '_What the hell?_' she thought, stupidly leaning out a bit further.

Only a moment later, Jake and Emily heard a very shrill shriek and ran out of their bedroom. This was one of many times they'd done this in the past year, so they didn't think much of the shriek…until they reached Halisia's bedroom. It was empty and the window was open, a slight breeze fluttering the violet curtains. Another scream shook the night air, alerting the neighbors to the fact that something was very wrong.

>>>

- Unknown Location; Dawn -

The darkness around her vision began to dissipate and Halisia stirred, a soft groan ripping from her throat.

"Ouch…" she muttered, opening her eyes into slits. "What happened?" she muttered, trying to sit up. Then a sweet, flowery fragrance entered her nose and she frowned, "Where I am?" '_Excellent question, O Genius One._' Her mind was rather bitter in the mornings, she noted as she looked around at what appeared to be a dilapidated church. "What the…. What happened last night?" she grumbled, then tried to think back. The last thing she really remembered before the darkness was a pair of brilliant green cat's eyes…that looked shockingly like… "Mine…" Halisia was up on her feet and started to look around.

There wasn't much to the church. Just some destroyed pews, a busted up roof, and a patch of flowers where the alter would be. Halisia gulped and headed toward the door before a sharp pain in her left foot caught her attention.

'_Wonderful! I have absolutely no clue what's happening or where I am…and I hurt my foot! What the Hell is going on here!_' Halisia mentally grumbled as panic began to override any and all good sense. '_At this point…only one thing is certain…I am so doomed…._'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Woo! Yet another chapter done! It's a miracle! Thanks to my reviewers and readers, much love to all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next one. This one's actually rather short compared to the other two and the upcoming chapters…but that's okay! Also, starting next week my schedule is going to start getting a bit busier…but I'm going to try and keep up with this! My buddy yoohooluver says for me to thank you yet again and say that I'll send email cookies to all happy reviewers…though I can't promise anything. Well, peace out all!

> Psych the Shadowboxer


	4. Chapter 4

By: Psych The Shadowboxer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF7 or Freddy Krueger.

Sorry for not updating in forever, I have no excuses. I just haven't been working on this story. Also, I'll answer questions at the end of the chapter. Just as a note, too, I haven't seen Advent Children yet. You have no idea how badly I want to see it, but I don't have the money to buy it or know anyone that has it. So some things in this may be a little screwed up if you've seen AC. Sorry!

**Final Fantasy VII-2: Seed of Chaos **

_Chapter Four: Journals _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

- Previously -

_There wasn't much to the church. Just some destroyed pews, a busted up roof, and a patch of flowers where the alter would be. Halisia gulped and headed toward the door before a sharp pain in her left foot caught her attention. _

'_Wonderful! I have absolutely no clue what's happening or where I am…and I hurt my foot! What the Hell is going on here!' Halisia mentally grumbled as panic began to override any and all good sense. 'At this point…only one thing is certain…I'm crazy and I am so doomed….' _

_>>>_

- Now -

After thinking that thought, Halisia looked down and saw that her foot had snagged on a black duffel bag. A frown marred her face as she knelt down beside the bag and unzipped it. Inside of the bag are a few bottles marked 'Potion', some pieces of what appeared to be armor with slots in them, several differently colored orbs, a glove with silver claws on it that kind of reminded her of Freddy Krueger's glove, and an outfit that was completely black.

"Umm…okay, that's a little weird, but so is the rest of this…" she whispered to herself before standing up. As she did so, she happened to glance down at her pajamas and noticed that there were several tears over the clothing. A soft growl left her throat and she knelt by the bag again, digging through it. This time she came across a leather-bound journal in the bottom and opened it.

On the first page of the journal was an inventory list of what was in the bag. On the second page were instructions…addressed to her. According to them, she was to change into the clothing provided for her, finish reading the journal, and then find Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife.

"What the hell?" she mumbled before shaking her head, setting the journal down, and changing. The outfit – unsurprisingly – consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt, black slacks, and black boots. After donning this, she sat down on one of the few pews that was still together enough to sit down on and began to read the journal.

The journal explained quite a few things. Mostly where she was, what those 'Potion' things were, what the orbs were, and all that...as well as something called a "Limit Break." It just didn't say who'd brought her here or why. The two things she wanted to know, and she wasn't being told. A ragged sigh ripped from her lips and she flipped to the last page that was written on.

"'We'll meet again soon'…" she read aloud, frowning in thought before she set the journal down and decided to test out these 'Materia' things. She picked up one of the green ones and checked the journal. "According to this, you're a 'Magic Materia'…" she mumbled to the little orb. She then closed her eyes and did as the journal said. She concentrated on the orb.

Halisia was about to give up on the concentration thing and just ask the two she was supposed to find when the orb began to glow a faint green and a clock flashed through her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head, checking the journal. According to it, a clock meant Time…. She had a Time Materia in her hand. A shiver worked its way up her spine and she put the journal and the orb away, zipping the bag up and hoisting it onto her shoulder as she stood. It was time to find Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife.

>>>

- Two Hours Later -

She'd been wandering around Edge for hours. She wasn't sure exactly how many, but that didn't matter. She'd been searching for these people and she didn't understand the directions everyone kept giving her. Finally she stopped walking and lightly grabbed the arm of a large black man walking by.

"Excuse me, sir," she said as politely as possible. "I'm looking for Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife. Do you know them?"

"That depends on who's lookin' for 'em," the man replied, frowning at her in thought. She didn't look familiar to him at all, but the silver bangs were setting off warning bells.

"My name's Halisia Valentine. I was told to find them, but I wasn't told why. Just that they'd know or…something like that," she frowned, rolling her eyes at the last part. The man considered her for a moment or two longer, forcing down his surprised reaction at her surname. He was about to lie when a small hand tugged on his and he kneeled down to his daughter's level. She whispered something in his ear and the man stood, offering his one hand to Halisia.

"Name's Barret Wallace. This's my daughter, Marlene," he said. "I know Cloud and Tifa, we're headed there right now and Marlene said they're lookin' for ya, so c'mon," he motioned for her to follow them with his gun-arm after shaking her hand. Halisia stood there for a moment in shock, blinking, before she ran after them. They were the only lead she had, so she might as well follow them, right?

>>>

- Seventh Heaven -

Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife were staring openly. They couldn't really help it. They'd been looking for Halisia Valentine with the help of the rest of the group for months…and Barret had run into her walking down the street in Edge. Tifa was the first to snap out of shock. She approached the slightly taller girl and shook her hand, introducing herself and Cloud.

"It's nice to meet you," Halisia half-smiled at Tifa. "You wouldn't happen to know why I was told to find you guys, would you?" she asked hopefully. Tifa shook her head.

"No, I don't. I know why we've been looking for _you_, though," she said. At Halisia's curious expression, she explained. "We stumbled across some old journals of Professor Hojo's and you're mentioned in them. We wanted to find you to ask if you knew him…or about him," this was marked with a slight shrug. "We also wanted to see if he'd done any of the experiments he was referring to."

"…Oh…" Halisia blinked as she said this. "I don't know any Professor 'Hojo', sorry. As for experimentation," she paused and snorted. "I think any experiments on me were discontinued."

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked, finally coming into the conversation as he stepped up to stand beside Tifa. Halisia looked at the trio that was assembled and sighed.

"About a year ago I was attacked in the woods near my house. I don't remember anything of it, really, and I just started getting any memories of it back. All I remember is that he did something to me and it hurt…a lot," she explained. Cloud nodded, still having questions, but knowing that she couldn't answer them. Tifa stepped back after a moment, frowning in thought as her eyes raked over the other female.

"Halisia…how old are you?" she asked suddenly, her voice rather quiet. Halisia tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm seventeen, why?" she answered. It was now Tifa's turn to be confused.

"How is that possible?" she said, mostly to herself, though Cloud seemed to understand what she was talking about and they started conversing in hushed tones. Barret was leaning against the wall behind Halisia and he spoke up now.

"What do you remember? 'Bout the attack, I mean?" he asked her. Halisia turned to face him and shrugged, walking over to lean against the wall next to him.

"Not much. I think I was jumped from the side, tackled. I don't remember what he did to me, just that it hurt and I blacked out…I remember he had beady eyes…and I remember a blue-colored liquid…but that's about it," she replied. Barret opened his mouth to say something when Cloud and Tifa walked over, having heard her answer.

"Jenova cells," Cloud said, looking at Barret. "That what you were going to say?"

"Hell no! I was gonna ask if the bastard had green skin!" the larger man frowned at Cloud, making the blonde shrink a bit and half-step behind Tifa. Halisia looked between them before leaning forward and whispering to Tifa.

"Are they always like that?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alright. Time to answer the reviewers.

My theory on Vincent being Sephiroth's father is that maybe Lucrecia didn't tell Hojo he wasn't Sephiroth's father. Why would she? Hojo probably would've killed the kid if he were told that Vincent was his father! Then again, maybe Lucrecia herself didn't know that Vincent was the father?

Either way, if this theory doesn't work or you don't like it, you can always just file this story under Alternate Universes in your mind. It doesn't quite matter to me, I just like the theory of Vincent being Sephiroth's dad. Too much of a resemblance, ya know?

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and I'm sorry this one was so short. I'm trying to make them longer!

> Psych


End file.
